A day in the life of luna
by DivawearspradaXglee
Summary: it's a normal day in the life of Luna Lovegood at Hogwarts, or is it? also the reason she is in ravenclaw  house of smarties not loony's  is revealed! Luna/Neville
1. saving Neville

**A Day In The Life Of Luna**

By: Me!

Description: basically what the title says, it's a day in the life of Luna Lovegood at Hogwarts.

Disclaimer: Sadly none of the characters are mine, all J.K.R's (I ENVEY YOU J.K.R!)

I was skipping down the hall, on my way to the Great Hall to have some pudding for lunch when I spotted Neville being cornered by a bunch of Slytherins. I decided to go over and see if I could help in any way.

"Hello Neville." I said in my calm, airy voice. Neville started to blush a little, I wondered whether it was from embarrassment or something else? The Slytherins turned around and I saw their faces, there were four of them. Two I know to be Crabbe and Goyle, but as for the others, I have no clue.

"H-hi Luna." Neville said shakily. He gave me an embarrassed smile and in return I gave him a regular smile.

"Well, well, well. What's a Ravenclaw like you doing here?" asked a Slytherin with black hair that I couldn't recognize. He crossed his arms and stood there like he was all that.

"Oh, I was on my way to the Great Hall for some pudding and saw Neville over and I wondered if he needed help." I responded with my airy voice. I never like to lie unless I absolutely have to. The Slytherins started to laugh a bit when I said that.

"Yeah, sure! And how are YOU going to help him?" The other Slytherin that I could not recognize asked. For some reason I was thinking of this week's edition of the Quibbler.

"I can summon wackspruts and thestruls on you with a special call." I told them ask calm as can be. They looked as though they doubted it for a moment until I started the incantation. "Thestrul and wacksprut, I need your help. These Slytherins need a lesson, so bring your kelp!" I said, then their expressions of mockery left their faces and they started to fast walk away, talking amongst themselves. Neville watched them turn the corner before turning to me.

"Wow, thanks Luna!" he said. "By the way, is that, is that true?"

I was confused for a moment. "Is what true?" I asked.

"About you summoning the thestrul's and wackspurts?" Neville asked. I smiled at him.

"Oh that. No, of course not. Thestruls cannot be summoned and wackspurts are wild creatures." I told him.

"Oh, ok. Well thanks anyways. I was pretty scared when those Slytherins cornered me." Neville said. I smiled to him as we walked down the hall towards the Great Hall.

"You know being scared is just a state of mind like, happiness or, penguins." I told him. It's true; fear is a state of mind like happiness but as real as penguins. I don't know why people doubt me being sorted into Ravenclaw; if you really listen to me I really do make sense.

"Umm, sure Luna, whatever you say." Neville said uncomfortably and probably confused as well. Maybe he'll get what I mean later.

"Come on; let's get to the Great Hall. There's chocolate pudding." I told him and we started to walk a little faster without saying another word the whole way.

**Sorry for the short chapter but the next one won't be so short I promise! Review! **


	2. Draco's New Tutor

In the Great Hall I sat across from Neville and he sat next to Harry and Seamus. I was sitting next to Hermione and Dean. I usually sit at the Gryffindor table instead of the Ravenclaw table because I have more companions here. I sat there happily eating my pudding when I noticed that Neville looked nervous, he was pale and kept starring past me, at the Slytherin table.

"Are you feeling alright Neville?" I asked in an airy voice, that's how some could say I talk. He seemed to have snapped out of a trance.

"Oh, what? No, I'm fine." He said. "It's just, why do they do that kind of stuff?" Neville asked. I thought for a moment about what he might be talking about but then I remembered he was being pushed into a corner not 5 minutes ago by 4 Slytherins.

"Well, perhaps they are doing it to make themselves feel better," I said. Neville nodded in agreement. "Or they are just being the mean Slytherins they are." I finished. My comment made Neville smile and I just wished I could know what he was thinking. I saw Neville's smile disappear when he looked at the Slytherin table again so I turned around and saw Draco Malfoy staring at Harry, Ron and Hermione. I turned back to Neville who was now whispering into Harry's ear. Harry started looking at Draco and I assume Draco stopped staring. I went back to eating my pudding, thinking about how exiting Care of Magical Creatures will be next.

On my way down to Care of Magical Creatures I spotted Draco standing alone on the hill, arms crossed, not continuing to walk. I walked over to him, wondering what he was doing. Draco was staring down at Hagrid's hut with a scowl on his face, was he debating to go?

"Hello Draco, going to Care of Magical Creatures class?" I asked. He broke from his trance and stared at me like I was some sort of alien.

"Loon- I mean, Luna. What do you want?" Draco scowled. "Maybe I am going, maybe I'm not. What's it to you?" He asked. I shrugged.

"I just think this class is the most interesting, even though I usually already know about the creature it still is nice to learn new facts or refresh the facts I already know." I told him. He just stared at me like I was annoying him. So I smiled at him.

"Well, I just don't _need_ to go to this class. It's boring and Potter, Weasley, _and_ Granger are in that class too." Draco said. I thought a moment.

"Would you like me to tutor you? I would make it interesting and wouldn't just talk about basic creatures." I told him. Oddly, I hoped he'd say yes. Draco began to look like he was thinking hard and careful. Finally he stared straight at me.

"Sure, it can't be any worse than this bloody class being taught by that miserable oaf." Draco said. "When do we start and where?" he asked.

"Now if you want. I know just the place where." I told him. Draco just nodded and I started to walk back towards the castle as Draco followed.

We walked through the front doors, down a few halls and then I stopped in front of a wall.

"Why'd you stop? It's just a wall!" Draco said. I ignored him and closed my eyes, thinking hard. _We need this room for learning, for a chance for more friends. No matter the house._ I opened my eyes and a big door formed the wall. I turned to look at Draco and his expression made me smile, he looked surprised and a bit uneasy as he stared at the forming door. He stopped staring and looked to me. His expression changed to what you would expect from Draco Malfoy, blank and a bit of a scowl. I turned and opened the door; the room was huge and open with only a red curtain covering a corner. I gave a quick glance back at Draco and walked in and he followed. I walked to the center of the room, remembering training in Dumbledore's army. That was about 3 years ago. Draco was looking around, he turned slightly pale. Had he remembered something about this room too? Had he ever used the Room of Requirement too?

"What creature would you like to learn about first?" I asked. Draco just stared at me blankly. I shrugged and walked to the curtain and pulled on a rope next to it. The curtain moved to the side and a caged Thestral was revealed. I turned to Draco and he jumped at the sight of this great creature.

"What the bloody hell is THAT?" Draco asked. I smiled.

"It's called a Thestral." I told him. "This will be your first lesson." I told him unlocking the Thestral.

"Are you Bloody MAD? Don't let it out!" Draco yelled.

"Oh it's quite alright; these creatures are harmless if you are kind to it. Just don't threaten it and it will not harm you." I told him as the Thestral walked out of its cage. No creature should be locked up. "You have seen death, haven't you?" I asked him. Suddenly he got a defensive look on his face.

"Maybe I have, maybe I haven't. What's it to you?" Draco said. The Thestral was walking around him and he jumped when he saw the Thestral in front of him.

"Well, only people who have seen death can see a Thestral." I explained to him. He was trying to avoid the Thestral as it tried to nudge him. I walked over to it and started to stroke its nose like a horse. "You can touch it, it won't hurt you." I told him guiding the Thestral to Draco. "You haven't given it a reason to harm you." He reached out, unsure, and tried to pet its snout like had before. He flinched as it shook its head. And then he tried again and succeeded. I caught a smile on his face.

"Who is it?" I asked. His smile disappeared and he stared at me. I just stood there patent for any answer.

"Uh, do you promise not to mention it again?" Draco asked.

"Yes." I nodded.

"Well, I saw," He was having trouble saying it. I was well aware of his past of being a Death Eater but I don't know what he had ever done. "The one I saw die was, it was, Dumbledore." He said and I could see regret on his face.

"Oh, well I'm sorry for what you have had to experience." I told him waving my wand and raw meat appeared from nowhere and landed in my hands. He looked at me with shock.

"You, you aren't surprised?" Draco asked confused.

"Well, maybe. But harry told me about what happened though, he never mentioned you there, funny…" I said throwing him the raw meat. He caught it with a disgusted look on his face.

"What's this for?" he asked.

"For the Thestral." I told him pointing out the creature was giving him a hopeful look with its foggy eyes. "Just through it to him, it helps to gain its trust." I told him. He gave me a look of doubt but through it on the ground in front of the Thestral. The Thestral quickly picked it up in its mouth and almost swallowed it whole. I looked up at the celling, studying how tall it is, _hmm, I wonder._

**Sorry if it's sort of a cliffhanger, but the next chapter will be out soon!, also, if it's sort of short, sorry again! Review please!**


	3. it's a NARGLE!

**Sorry for the short chapter but it's a really good one! i promise! enjoy it please :-)**

I turned to Draco who was watching the Thestral like it was a dog about to do a funny trick.

"Draco, would you like to ride it?" I asked. He looked at me like that was the last thing anyone would do.

"You're joking? Like ride around on its back?" He asked. I smiled at him.

"Of course not," I started to say and Draco let out a sigh. "I mean like _fly_ around on its back." I told him and he went pale. "Oh it's perfectly harmless I assure you." I told him. He was unsure.

"Do I have to?" Draco asked as the Thestral nudged him.

"No, but it is good fun." I told him. He started to back away from the Thestral.

"I'm going to choose _not_ to." He said firmly. I shrugged and looked at a clock on the wall, it was time for Divination and the Thestral walked into the cage, wailing.

"Odd…" I said, watching the Thestral.

"What's odd?" Draco asked.

"The Thestral, it's freely going into the cage. They don't like to be caged long." I said and went to lock the cage and when I did, the Thestral stopped wailing and the red curtain magically flew across the corner, completely covering the now caged Thestral. I went to the rope and pulled it again but this time, no Thestral. Instead there was a small caged creature with greenish-brown skin. It had small pointed ears and was sitting like a dog would. It had small horns that were sticking out of the top of its head and if I wasn't so close to the creature I might not have spotted them. It had a tail that was thin and long, it had it wrapped around its clawed feet. It had wings that of a dragon and were almost too small for its body. It had one tooth sticking out from its bottom jaw and overlapping its upper lip. The creature was about as big as a small dog. It looked at me with narrow eyes like it knew what I was thinking. I immediately knew what it was.

"A Nargle!" I almost shouted. And Draco jumped in surprise.

"A, a what?" he asked. I was really excited; I have never actually _seen_ a live Nargle before! I knew they existed!

"A Nargle! I suspect they can change their size and form, how else would they get away with taking people's belongings? Haven't you ever lost a sock and couldn't find it no matter where you looked? It was probably a Nargle!" My usually calm airy voice now had a bit more jump to it, like I was about to explode with excitement. I wondered whether to let it out or not, after all, it is a very unpredictable creature.

"So, wait. This… thing, can change its form? Like a shape shifter?" Draco asked. I smiled, now's my one true chance to prove to someone that Nargles _DO_ exist!

"Not exactly, more like…" I paused to think. "It's more like a Boggart." I told Draco and he gulped.

"So you're saying that this… thing, can tell what your fear is too?" Draco asked.

"Oh no… they don't change into your fear. They change into anything really. That's why you never really see their true form." I told Draco. I was excited to I bent over and opened up the cage to let the Nargle out.

**yes, i love cliffhangers! well, it's not too much of a cliffhanger but it's good enough for me... _REVIEW PLEASE!i!i!i!i!i!_**


End file.
